Unusual
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRADUCTION ce qui aurai très bien pu se passer durant les vacances de noel de leur cinquième année


Voilà une fic traduite de l'anglais de Deedee trouvé sur sugar quill . Il n'y a rien de vraiment spécial dans ce petit one-shot, je l'ai juste aimé et dans mon esprit à présent c'est exactement comme ça que Ron a acheté ce cadeau de noël si peu commun à Hermione. Cela ne contredit en rien le travail merveilleux de J.k Rowlings, c'est agréable et assez drôle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien tout retranscrit c'est assez compliqué de traduire ( Bravo liv pour ton travail), j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'ai à moi, je ne fais que traduire.

**Unusual.**

Ron jura à voix basse alors que son ciseau glissait de ses doigts, ruinant le flocon de neige en papier sur lequel il travaillait. Il poussa le flocon déchiqueté hors de la table, le regardant voleter vers le sol pour rejoindre la pile de plus en plus grande de ses précédents essais infructueux. Il semblait stupide de couper du papier quand il voulait faire quelque chose - n'importe quoi- qui en vaille la peine. Son père à st mangouste, Harry enfermé seul à l 'étage, Hermione partie... Ginny riant de lui à nouveau.

« Je t'es dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, non? » grogna t-il.

Ginny sourit. « Quand tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas couper du papier je pensai que tu plaisantais. »

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. « Je peux couper du papier. »

Jetant un regard amusé à la pile de flocons mal découpés au pied de sa chaise, Ginny haussa ses sourcils et retourna à son découpage en silence. George entra d'un pas tranquille dans la pièce et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny, riant alors qu'elle se tortillait sous lui.

« Continue de travailler avec lui Gin. Ronnie peut être un peu «spécial » quelquefois. »

Ron, de nouveau, jura quelques mots bien sentis, puis repoussa son ciseau et le papier. « Où est Sirius? » demanda t-il. Sirius avait certainement quelque chose de mieux à faire pour lui. Quelque chose qui ne demandait pas de la concentration. Quelque chose qui ne demandait pas d'adresse.

« Il accroche du gui dans la maison avec maman. » dit George, lançant une dragée surprise de Berthie crochues dans l'air et l'attrapant avec sa bouche. « Écoutez tout les deux. » Il tira une chaise, la retourna et se mit à cheval dessus posant ses bras sur le dossier. « Fred et moi, on a décidé de vous donner vos cadeau en avance cette année. »

Ginny posa ses ciseaux et ajouta un parfait flocon sur sa pile. « Pourquoi? » demanda t-elle, en ajoutant suspicieusement « Et pour quelle raison? »

George arbora une fausse expression d'outrage. « Que devient ce monde, alors qu'un frère aîné aimant ne peut plus donner à sa petite sœur un cadeau de noël en avance sans attirer la suspicion? Comment peux tu savoir que ce n'est pas un simple geste de gentillesse de notre cœur? »

« Parce que ton cœur est attaché à de fausses baguettes et à des langues gigantesques. »

« Tu me blesses, chère sœur. » George fouilla les poches de sa robes et en sortit deux grands sacs d'argent qui tintèrent doucement lorsqu'ils les lâcha sur la table. « Cinquante Gallions chacun. » dit t-il simplement. « Joyeux noël. »

Ron regarda son sac d'argent, les yeux brillant. Avec ce cadeau, il pourrait s'acheter presque n'importe quoi - certainement le plus gros cadeau de noël qu'il ai jamais reçu. Relevant la tête pour regarder Ginny, il vit que ces pensées étaient identiques.

« George, » chuchota t-elle, « Où Fred et toi... Comment peux tu faire ça? »

« Le travail fonctionne plutôt bien » dit George négligemment « Et si tu te demandes pourquoi il viens si tôt, c'est parce que...bien...avec papa à l'hôpital... nous nous sommes dit qu'il vous faudrait un peu d'argent pour acheter des cadeaux. Nous avons tous besoin d'un bon noël cette année. »

Ils se turent tout les trois pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Ginny dit doucement « Merci. »

« Ouais, merci » Ron ajouta « Au moins tous ces premières années ont souffert pour une bonne cause, vrai? »

George lui sourit chaudement, apparemment reconnaissant qu'il remonte leur moral. Il allait répondre lorsque qu'un coup à la porte attira leur attention. Assit tranquillement tout les trois, il tendirent l'oreille comme ils l'avaient fait tout l'été. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune raison d'espionner.

Ron savait qu'il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où, pas seulement à cause de sa familiarité, mais grâce à la façon agréable qu'elle avait de retourner son estomac. Spécialement ce soir, alors qu'il pensait que cette voix et son propriétaire étaient à des kilomètres d'ici, participant à un jeu moldus ridicule avec des planches en bois accrochés aux pieds.

« Hermione » Il sourit, se relevant rapidement et écrasant les papiers traînant à ses pieds.

« ça ne peux pas être Hermione » dit Ginny. « Elle est... »

« C'est Hermione. » dit Ron.

Il rangea le sac d'argent dans ses robes et se dirigea vers la porte, il s'arrêta dans le couloir quand il la vit. Ses cheveux relâchés étaient encore plus désordonné que d'habitude et elle était parsemé de flocons de neige. Dire qu'il y avait quelques minutes il maudissait tout ses flocons... Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle était là. Tout irait bien à présent. Elle ramènerait Harry à la raison. Elle aiderait Ginny à couper les flocons de neige. Mieux; elle trouverait un sort ingénieux qui couperait les flocons. Elle serait ici. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle semblait épuisé.

« Hermione! » cria la voix joyeuse de Ginny derrière lui, Ron ne bougea pas alors que Ginny et les jumeaux le dépassèrent et rejoignirent Hermione près de la porte. Sa mère sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et Sirius descendit en courant les marches. Mrs. Black s'époumonait, mais Ron se demandait si c'était à cause d'Hermione ou du gui.

Tout le monde la bombarda de question-- « Que fais tu ici? » « Tu n'irai pas à l'étage pour parler à Harry? » « Je pensais que tu allais chez toi pour les vacances? »

Sirius ferma la porte derrière Hermione, drapa son manteau sur son bras et emporta son coffre.

« J'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais étudier pour les examens. » dit elle, défaisant son écharpe et secouant doucement ses cheveux. De petites traces de neige s'y accrochait toujours. Ron s'approcha de quelques pas. « Oh » soupira t-elle, les regardant tour à tour, « vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je voulais quitter l'école et vous rejoindre! Comment va Mr Weasley? Comment va Harry? »

« Arthur va beaucoup mieux » lui assura Mrs Weasley « Et Harry... » Sa lèvre inférieure trembla.

« Harry est un idiot. » dit Ginny franchement, « Depuis que nous sommes revenues de l'hôpital il se cache à l'étage. Il n'a même pas répondu à maman. »

Hermione se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. « Ron? » dit-elle, le voyant finalement. Elle dépassa tout les autres et s'approcha de lui. « as tu parlé à Harry? »

« J'ai essayé mais il ne veut parler à personne. »

« Je vais monter » dit-elle, la voix lasse. « Peut-être....Peut-être si toi et Ginny nous attendais dans votre chambre? Puis on parlera tous ensemble. »

« D'accord » acquiesça t-il. Elle venait juste de se détourner de lui lorsqu'il ajouta. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Elle rencontra son regard et lui sourit.

« J'allumerai un feu et je ferai quelques sandwichs » dit Mme Weasley s'éloignant dans le couloir.

« Oh, merci, Mme Weasley, ce serait très gentil. Je suis affamé. » Hermione commença à monter, Mme Weasley retourna dans la cuisine et Ginny rejoignit Ron.

« Bien » dit-elle alors qu'ils montaient doucement à leur tour à l'escalier « ça promet d'être intéressant. »

« Ouais » répondit-il, absent.

« Si quelqu'un peux sortir Harry de sa cachette, c'est bien Hermione, non? »

« Ouais. »

Ginny le regardait attentivement. « As tu décidé ce que tu vas offrir à Hermione pour noël? »

« Il y a ce livre dont elle n'arrête pas de parler. La nouvelle théorie de numérologie. » marmonna t-il « Je vais certainement lui prendre ça. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre que lui et Harry partageaient, Ron s'assit sur son lit suivit par Ginny. « Tu n'as pas pensé... peut-être...à ne pas lui donner un livre? » demanda Ginny.

« Mais c'est ce qu'Hermione aime. » répondit-il la regardant avec étonnement.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui l'intéresse. Les filles aiment beaucoup d'autres choses, même les filles comme Hermione. »

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans pour t'en apercevoir, Ron que d'autres n'ont pas vu tout de suite que j'étais une fille! » _

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui offrir d'autre? » demanda t-il, regardant le mur comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

« Allons au chemin de traverse demain. » suggéra t-elle avec excitation « j'aime acheter des cadeaux et on a tout les deux de l'argent à dépenser. Et je te montrerai tout les endroits intéressant. D'accord? »

L'idée lui semblait aussi attirante qu'un après-midi à prendre le thé avec Rogue et Ombrage. « Er...d'accord, bien sur. »

« Je les entends arriver. » chuchota t-elle. « Bien. J'ai plusieurs choses que je veux dire à Harry, qu'il pense que mes opinions sont inutile ou non. Demain alors? »

« Ouais. »

----------------

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle descendait doucement les escaliers, tenant sa robe d'une main près de son corps, aplatissant ses cheveux le plus possible avec l'autre. Tout le monde dans la maison était endormis mais elle même ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux même après plusieurs heures à regarder le plafond. Il y avait tout simplement trop à penser, et s'allonger dans le noir ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle avait désespérément envie d'un verre de lait chaud, sans oublier l'évasion qu'il l'attendait dans le livre sous son bras.

Elle vit de la lumière sortir de la cuisine, elle se demanda si kreatur était lui aussi éveillé. S'approchant silencieusement, elle scruta la pièce et elle se sentit se radoucir quand elle vit Ron. Il était penché au dessus de la table et semblait couper du papier. Hermione sourit. D'une certaines façon le voir si tranquille et inconscient d'être observé lui fit le même effet qu'un bon livre et un verre de lait chaud.

Il avait aussi essayé de dormir apparemment. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions. Il portait un pyjama à rayures bleus qui devait être trop petits depuis une éternité, son pantalon arrivait plusieurs centimètres au dessus de ses chevilles quand il était assit. Sa chemise....Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer à la vue de sa chemise partiellement déboutonné. Il plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il coupait. Il posa les ciseaux et déplia le bout de papier qu'il tenait, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Ron découpait des flocons de neige. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en tout cas il avait fait un excellent travail. Celui qu'il tenait était coupé en des centaines de petits motifs imbriqués, si délicats qu'Hermione se demanda comment il avait pu faire avec ses ciseaux et ses larges et maladroites mains.

« Salut. » dit-elle doucement, se glissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ron reposa rapidement le flocons de neige et releva la tête. Ses oreilles étaient roses. » Salut. « Il la regarda en silence alors qu 'elle s'asseyait face à lui. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« La même chose que toi. » répondit-elle, posant son livre à côté d'elle. Elle tendit sa main de l'autre côté de la table prit le flocons de neiges, le maintint entre eux, regardant Ron à travers les coupures.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? »

« Non. Et toi? »

« Non. » Hermione reposa le flocons sur la table et rencontra ses yeux. « Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

Il ne dit rien, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il réponde? Ron n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler de certains sentiments. « C'est effrayant à propos d'Harry, non? »

« Ouais. » Il se leva, et pendant un moment, elle cru qu'il partait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis elle réalisa qu'il sortait deux bols du placard. Le monde sembla soudainement plus paisible alors que ses yeux suivait Ron qui versait du lait dans les bols, sortait sa baguette et murmurait un simple sort de réchauffement. Se retournant enfin, il posa un bol face à elle et Hermione le prit gracieusement.

« Merci. » dit-elle, en prenant une gorgé.

Ron passa ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure déjà désordonnée et l'étudia au dessus de son bol.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Moi aussi. » Elle soupira et prit une autre gorgé du liquide chaud. « Quand ton père revient-il à la maison? »

« Bientôt j'espère. Ou il passera les fêtes à St mangouste. »

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce, tout les deux plongé dans leur pensées, buvant leur lait et regardant les flocons de neige entre eux. « Pourquoi as tu fais ça? » Demanda finalement Hermione.

« Je m'ennuyais. Ginny les faisaient avant que tu n'arrives. »

« C'est vraiment joli. » Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et vit la rougeur qui s'était glissé sous ses taches de rousseurs. « Tu sais il y a un sort pour... » Il la regarda dans les yeux un sourire aux lèvres et Hermione s'arrêta. « Quoi? »

Il secoua la tête et regarda au loin. « Rien...Enfin... » Il la regarda à nouveaux. « C'est juste que je te connaît trop bien pour mon propre bien. »

Hermione prit un moment de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je ne suis pas non plus entièrement ignorante au sujet de Ron Weasley moi non plus. » répondit-elle, souriante.

« Et tu ignorante sur un seul sujet? » Il s'arrêta. » à part le quidditch? » Hermione sentit la sensation familière de son cœur battant plus vite mais elle ne dit rien. Il se moquait d'elle comme d'habitude mais elle savait reconnaître ses compliments et elle les prenait telle qu'ils étaient. Ron s'installa à sa gauche et glissa un papier face à elle. « Montre moi. »

« Quoi, le sort? »

« Oui. »

Hermione finit son lait et détourna son regard. « Je ne le sais pas. »

Il y eu un bref silence puis Ron dit « dit le encore. »

Elle sourit malgré elle et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne le sais pas. »

Il rit. « Attends que je dises ça à Harry... »

À la mention du nom d'Harry, Hermione soupira et baissa la tête vers son bol vide. Elle et Ron avait passé la moitié de l'année à se rapprocher de lui mais il ne semblait vouloir que le repousser. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une autre longue et sérieuse discussion à propos d'Harry. Ils en avaient eu assez ses derniers mois. C'était une chance de se relaxer ensemble- essayer de ne pas penser à Harry, aux examens, aux devoirs de préfets, ombrage et le millions d'autres choses qui semblait toujours les préoccuper. Les choses qui les maintenait debout la nuit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour noël? »

La question était si soudaine et inattendu qu'Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. « Ce que je veux? » répéta t-elle stupidement. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne lui avait jamais posé la question avant et elle avait toujours pensé que la réponse était évidente pour eux. Elle aimait les livres. « Bien, je.... Tu m'as toujours offert un livre, non? »

Ron grogna, faisant courir son doigt autour du bord de son bol. « J'ai juste penser que tu voudrais autre chose, je sais pas. »

« Je pense que je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à ça. Dit-elle. « Pourquoi demandes tu? »

« Ginny et moi, on va au chemin de traverse ce matin. » répondit-il. « Je pensais qu'il y avait peu être quelque chose que tu voulais vraiment. »

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait réellement, mais elle ne se laissait même pas rêver de lui dire un jour. Elle voulait qu'il arrête d'être si aveugle et stupide....qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait dire depuis l'année dernière.

« Je veux que les choses redeviennes normale. » dit-elle à la place. « M'amuser avec toi et Harry me manque, Poudlard me manque. »

Il ne dit rien et ils regardèrent à nouveau les flocons de neige. Finalement, il dit doucement. « je ne pense pas qu'ils vendent ça à Fleury et Blotts. »

« Non. » répondit-elle absente. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils le font. »

« Bien, je trouverai quelque chose moi même. »

Hermione attrapa le ciseau, le faisant tourner autour de son doigt. « Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu veux? » Un long temps passa sans réponse et Hermione étudia son visage. « Ron? »

« Je veux la même chose que toi. » Elle se sentit stupide d'espérer qu'il fasse référence à ce qu'elle avait laisser non dit. Elle se le sentit encore plus quand elle l'entendit dire: « Tu sais, c'est comme si il nous détestait quelque fois. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Plus d'une fois, ça la mettait presque en colère. Harry devait-il être le centre de tout? Il était leur ami et il avait besoin d'eux. Mais « eux » alors que devenaient-ils? Ne pouvait-elle pas parler à Ron d'autres choses? Ne pouvait-elle pas boire un bon lait chaud et se détendre avec lui? Quelque fois elle se sentait comme si elle et Ron était en orbite autour d'Harry et elle en avait assez. Puis les orbites lui firent penser à l'astronomie et cela lui fit penser aux examens....

« Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi cette année. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé, toutes ses pensées négatives qui envahissait son esprits devinrent agréable. Elle savait qu'elle devait répondre mais c'était comme si elle savait que parler briserait le merveilleux enchantements qui avait permit à Ron de parler si ouvertement. Heureusement Ron ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il continua.

« Tu es la seule chose qui n'a pas changé. Harry a changé, Poudlard a changé même Dumbledore a changé. Tout est bizarre et faux d'une certaine façon mais toi tu restes la même.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ron ne lui avait jamais fait un si beau compliments. Et si elle pensait un peu à ça, elle aurait pu honnêtement dire la même chose de lui. « Toi aussi. »

Le bout de ses oreilles vira au rouge et Hermione sourit. Elle pensait souvent avec exaspération que jamais Ron ne changerait et cette nuit cette idée la rendait heureuse.

« Tu ne vas pas sur le chemin de traverse! »

« Mais maman! »

« Non, point final! Après ce qui s'est passé avec ton père tu espère que je vais vous laisser tout seul sans protection, Ginny Weasley? Certainement pas! »

Ron retenait sa tête avec sa main et jouait distraitement avec son petit déjeuner. Ginny devrait savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de se disputer avec sa mère, autant faire jouer un fantôme au poste de gardien. Ou le faire jouer lui au poste de gardien, pensa t-il tristement. De toute façon il ne voulait pas aller au chemin de traverse.

« Comment sommes nous supposer acheter nos cadeaux de noël? » insista Ginny.

« Envoyer des hiboux avec votre commande ! Mais il est hors de question que vous alliez au chemin de traverse. » Mme Weasley se tourna vers l'évier et les assiettes se mirent à se laver toute seule avec une certaine férocité. Ginny croisa les bras regardant sombrement la table, Ron beurra une autre tartine.

Il y eu un tranquille grincement dans le couloir et Ron leva la tête pour voir Lupin les rejoindre, ses robes plus usés que jamais, ses cheveux assez désordonné par le sommeil. « Je serai heureux de les emmener, Molly. » Dit-il à voix basse. « Je dois aller dans un magasin pour quelques livres de toute façon. »

Mme Weasley faisait toujours face à l'évier. « Bien... »

« S'il te plait, maman. » supplia Ginny. « Nous voulons acheter les cadeaux et rien ne nous arrivera si le professeur Lupin est avec nous. »

« Ohhhh petite ville de pré-au larrrrrrd! » chantait une voix dans le hall. Ron sourit et secoua sa tête lorsque le chanteur enthousiaste fut bientôt accompagné par le cri de Mme Black. « Douceee nuit! » chanta Sirius plus fort encore. Lupin sourit et Ginny gloussa.

« Il va réveiller Harry. » soupira Mme Weasley. » et Hermione aussi pauvre chérie.... »

« On peut y aller avec le professeur Lupin? » redemanda Ginny.

« Oh, d'accord. Finit ton petit déjeuner, ça va être froid. »

C'était rater, il n'éviterai pas la petit excursion shopping. Ignorant, les regards joyeux que Ginny lui lançait, Ron continua à tripoter sa nourriture. Au moins il avait cinquante galions en poche, et son esprit se remplis d'image de choses qu'il pourrait enfin s'offrir. Peut-être un nécessaire à balais comme celui qu'Hermione avait donné à Harry ou peut-être une nouvelle copies du livres des sorts standard, puisque celle de Charlie avait sa couvertures et quelques pages en moins. Il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il pensait comme Hermione. Non, un nécessaire à balais et des bombabouses seront parfait.

Le chemin de traverse était aussi peuplé qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Lui et Ginny était entraîné par la foule, Lupin les suivait de près. Ron savait que grâce à sa taille il s'en sortait bien plus facilement que Ginny, cette pensée lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Ils saluèrent plusieurs amis sur le chemin jusqu'à ce que Ron aperçut fleury et blotts.

« Oh, bien. » dit Ron, passant devant Ginny et retenant la porte. « On peux acheter tout nos cadeaux ici et revenir à la maison. »

Ginny hésita. « Il y a de bien meilleurs endroits pour acheter des cadeaux, Ron. »

Il resta là abasourdi, la regardant, ne remarquant pas les personnes qui se glissaient entre et autour d'eux.

« Mais... »

« On garde fleury et blotts pour la fin. » suggéra Lupin. « Les livres seront les choses les plus lourdes à acheter, comme ça on aura pas à les porter dans tout les magasins. »

L'idée valut un regard de reconnaissance de la part de Ginny mais Ron grogna. « On ne va pas aller dans beaucoup de boutiques, n'est ce pas? »

« Pourquoi on commence pas par l'allée des sorcières? » suggéra Ginny, ignorant la question de Ron.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, putain? »

Ginny sourit. « Les meilleurs boutiques pour acheter les cadeaux de noël. Honnêtement Ron, je vois pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien offert de décent à maman. »

« Quoi! Je » protesta Ron. « Professeur, ne pouvons nous pas-- » Sûrement que Lupin viendrait à sa défense. L'allées des sorcières ne sonnait pas très prometteur, et l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'un millions de magasin pour femme lui donnait envie de s'enfuir au square grimmault sans se retourner.

« Bonne idée, Ginny. » dit Lupin et Ron ne prit même pas la peine de fermer sa bouche grande ouverte. « Ensuite on pourra aller au magasin de quidditch. » rajouta t-il rapidement, remarquant apparemment que Ron avait rougit.

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et prit la tête de la petite troupe, Ron la suivit, jurant tout bas.

« Ron, » dit Lupin en murmurant « Je devrai te prévenir, tu vas voir beaucoup de ....rose. »

Relevant la tête, Ron fut surprit de voir un sourire compréhensif sur le visage de son ancien professeur. « Je devrai... » Il déglutit bruyamment. « aller dans les magasins? »

« Je ne prévoit pas de le faire ». Ricana Lupin. « Mais je ne dois pas acheter des cadeau à une mère, une sœur et une petite amie. »

« Hermione n'est pas ma... »

« Dans le sens où elle est ton amie et où elle est petite, c'est ta petite amie. Qu'est ce que tu vas lui acheter? » (normalement c'est un jeu de mot avec girlfriend pas très facile à rendre en français. )

Ron regarda au loin pour cacher la rougeur de son visage à l'idée d'Hermione étant sa petite amie. « J'allais lui acheter le livre qu'elle voulais. » dit-il. « Mais Ginny veux que j'achète quelque chose d'autre. »

« Hmm. » dit Lupin pensif.

Ginny fit un petit bruit de plaisir et tourna au coin. Ron n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de la suivre et tout ses sens furent bombardé par de douces senteurs, de la dentelles, des filles et des femmes gloussantes, et ...du rose. Beaucoup de rose. D'une certaines façon il oublia comment bouger et il entendit le rire lointain de Lupin, il sentit une main dans son dos qui le poussait à avancer.

« Allez maintenant Ron, tu es un griffondore. » Lupin fit un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi s'ennuyer à envoyer les criminels à Azkaban? » Ron demanda désespérément. « Quelque minutes ici suffiraient à les punir. »

« Oh, s'il te plait. » dit Ginny. « Ici, c'est l'endroit où les femmes vont pour les potions coiffantes, de jolies robes, du parfum... »continua t-elle, le nez collé à la vitrine et regardant avec envie à travers la glace.

« Je suis sur qu'Ombrage est une cliente régulière. » dit Ron. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches? » demanda t-il impatiemment alors qu'il rejoignait Ginny face à la vitrine.

Elle lui montra une potion pour les cheveux et commença à lui en parler mais les yeux de Ron rencontrèrent une petite bouteille bleu. « Lotion capillaire lissenplis- garantit la disparition magique de tout les frisottis! » Malgré lui, Ron sourit et caressa les galions dans sa poche. Hermione le tuerai et elle trouverai un moyen de le faire douloureusement. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque.

« J'entre là pendant une minute, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » dit Ginny.

« Mais pas du tout, tu ne vois pas qu'on passe un moment formidable. » répondit Ron.

Lupin lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Prends ton temps Ginny. »

Ginny décida de prendre Lupin au mot. Juste quand Ron allait la faire sortir de force du magasin, elle en sortit un petit sac rose à la main. « Pour maman. » dit-elle heureuse. « Elle voulait ça depuis une éternité. Ton tour Ron. »

« Mon tour pour quoi? »

« Choisir un magasin. »

« Oh! » Ron sourit, réalisant que son temps dans l'allées des sorcières finissaient exceptionnellement vite. « Magasin de quidditch. » dit-il sans hésitation.

« Ron, tu ne veux pas trouver quelque chose pour maman? Ou pour Hermione? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je n'aiderai pas un peu Ron? » interrompit Lupin. « Ginny, si ça ne te fais rien de rester dans les environs, j'emmène Ron dans d'autres magasins, je doute. » Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. « qu'un mage noir puisse se cacher dans l'allées des sorcières. »

Ginny acquiesça rapidement et retourna dans le magasin de lotion capillaire.

« Maintenant, Ron. » dit Lupin « Je vais t'aider si tu veux bien coopérer ».

Ron fit un bruit étranglé en espérant que ce fut une bonne réponse.

« Peut tu penser à quelque chose que les filles ont et qu'Hermione n'a pas? »

« De la merde pour dragon à la place du cerveaux? » Lupin le regarda sévèrement et il soupira avec résignation. « Je ne sais pas professeur. Enfin, je sais ce qu'Hermione veux. Il y a ce livre d'arythmentie et... »

« Et Hermione a des centaines de livres. » finit Lupin. « Essaye de penser à elle comme à une fille. »

« Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. » rétorqua Ron. « Je veux dire....elle est pareil....mais différente. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle! » Il se mordit immédiatement la langue.

Lupin lui fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu. « Lui acheter un cadeau de fille ne signifie pas lui acheter quelque chose de stupide. »

« Je n'y connaît rien a tout ces trucs. » dit Ron misérable. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas lui donner le livre qu'elle veux. »

Lupin le dévisagea une lueur de sympathie au fond des yeux. « D'accord Ron. Si tu te promène par ici pendant une heure et que tu reviens sans rien, on quitte l'allées des sorcières sans autres discutions. D'accord? »

L'idée de rester une autre heure au milieu de rose lui semblait horrible mais il n'y avait apparemment pas d'autre alternative. Il allait commencer à demander à Lupin si il était obligé d'entrer dans un des magasin mais finalement il abandonna. Sans un autre mot, il acquiesça de la tête et fit demi-tour avant de changer d'avis. Lupin et Ginny était derrière lui maintenant et un monde effrayant et peu familier de dentelle s'ouvrait face à lui.

Il releva la tête et lu les pancartes, fronçant les sourcils à chaque nouveaux panneaux. « Faites du bain un moment magique! » « Lady medusa, coiffeur- nous mettons plus de cheveux dans vos vie ou nous vous rendons votre argent! » Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une insigne particulière, probablement parce que c'était la seule qui n'était pas rose. À un pâté de maison, des lettres rouges gravé sur un bois antique disait « senteurs et sensibilité. » Ron prit une profonde inspiration et alla dans cette direction.

Après une longue expiration pour le détendre, Ron poussa la porte du magasin. Sa première pensée fut pour sa dernière bouffée d'air pure car dès qu'il passa la porte il trouva presque impossible de respirer. L'air était dense et lourd, chargé de senteur trop douce, trop fruités, trop fleuris, trop de tout. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit un pas hésitant en avant, il regarda autour de lui. La pièce étaient emplis de chaudron en forme de bulles, de fleurs jaillissant par gerbes de plusieurs étagères, il y avait des douzaines de jarres d'insectes et de papillons, des rideaux délimités de nombreuses alcôves. Certaines étaient ouvertes, les rideaux liés, il semblait y avoir une table et des chaises se faisant face dans chacune d'elle. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Ron vit l'enseigne fait du même dessin que celle du dehors: « Senteurs et sensibilité- Vous servant avec fierté depuis 1811. »

Un main sortit soudainement d'un des rideau sur sa gauche, et une vieille sorcière sortit du petit endroit clos suivit pas un jeune sorcier aussi perdu que se sentait Ron. Le sorcier donna à la vieille sorcière quelques pièces et elle lui donna une boîte rouge avec un ruban blanc.

« Merci. » murmura t-il, frôlant rapidement Ron au passage.

Ron entendit le doux tintements des cloches alors que l'homme refermait la porte derrière lui, il se sentit encore plus sans défense. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'entrer dans un magasin de parfum? Il ne savait rien , absolument rien à propos des parfums, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'Hermione penserait si il lui offrait un cadeau aussi bizarre.

« Je peux vous aidez? » La vielle sorcière était petite, ses cheveux blanc enroulé en un chignon lâche laissait échapper de fine mèches d'argents sur sa nuque et autour de son visage encore séduisant.

Ron se pencha pour la regarder alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la table qu'elle venait de quitter. « Er... »

Elle sourit doucement: « C'est votre première visite, mon chéri? »

Réalisant que sa gorge avait abandonné toute fonction qui lui permettait de respirer ou de parler, il fit juste un signe positif de la tête.

Son sourire s'accentua pour se transformer en un regard de tendresse. « Bien, viens ici. Ne soit pas timide. » Elle l'attira encore une fois vers elle et il sentit ses pieds bouger vers la table. Il s'assit et il entendit le claquement des anneaux de fer alors qu'elle refermait le rideau. « Alors maintenant, « dit-elle s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table et croissant ses bras face à elle. « Je suis Mme Dashwood et je vais t'aider à trouver quelque chose de parfait. Tu cherches un parfum pour....? »

« Er.... »

« Ta mère, peut-être? » questionna t-elle

Ron fit non de la tête.

Madame Dashwood enleva ses lunettes, pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et contempla avec tendresse le jeune homme devant elle. « Quel est ton nom mon cher. » demanda t-elle gentiment.

« Ron » répondit-il. « Ron Weasley. »

« Et que préfères tu- Ron ou Mr Weasley? »

« Ron. »

Elle sourit. « Très bien Ron. Pourquoi n'essayes tu pas de te calmer? Je sais que ce n'est pas très drôle pour un jeune homme de visiter l'allées des sorcières, je présume qu'une amie fille ou une parente est la raison de ta présence ici? »

« Ouais » marmonna Ron. « Mais...Mais je n'allais pas dire...Je penses que votre magasin est très bien. »

« à part le fait que tu ne puisses pas respirer, non? »

Ron se surprit à rire et même à s'asseoir plus confortablement dans sa chaise. « Je commence à m'y habituer. »

« Je vais essayer de faire ça vite et sans douleur pour toi, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et remit ses lunettes. « Maintenant pour faire le parfait parfum, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus d'information venant de toi. Assez facile, non? »

Il acquiesça. « Ok, je veux acheter ça pour une amie. Une amie fille. Je veux dire c'est vraiment mon amie. Mais elle est un peu plus qu'un amie, pas une petite amie, mais une fille qui est vraiment une bonne amie. Plus qu'une amie. »

Si Mme Dashwood était confuse ou amusé, elle ne laissa rien paraître. « Cette amie doit t'être très spéciale si tu m'en disais un peu plus à son sujet. »

« Bien...Er...son nom est Hermione Granger. Elle est né de moldue et un peu plus jeune que moi, et...travailleuse. Intelligente... »Ron hésita. « Vous voulez que je continue? »

Madame Dashwood arbora un petit sourire. « Oui, j'en voudrai un peu plus. »

Ron réfléchit pendant un moment. Que pouvait-il bien dire sur Hermione? « Bien, elle si intelligente que ça m'effraye quelquefois, vraiment. Mais elle est si intelligente qu'elle en devient ennuyante parce qu'il est impossible de gagner une des disputes qu'on peut avoir. Elle perds totalement les pédales en temps de crises, et elle est toujours après nous - moi et mon meilleur ami Harry- pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs et pour qu'on prenne des notes. Mais elle nous aide toujours aussi. Et son chat est un vrai monstre. Elle devient folle quand on parle des elfes de maison. Elle veut tous les libérer, et elle ne nous écoute pas quand on essaye de lui dire qu'il ne veulent pas être libre. Alors elle leur tricote des chapeaux- enfin elle dit que se sont des chapeaux- je pourrais pas vraiment vous dire. Et elle les laisse traîner sous des tas d'ordures, essayant de les piéger pour qu'ils en prennent un. Elle a des cheveux broussailleux. Ils auraient certainement fait tomber quelque chose de vos armoires si vous voulez tout savoir. Et elle est absolument nulle aux échecs. J'aime quand elle rit. Elle ne glousse pas comme toutes les autres filles le font...Elle rit et on peut dire rien qu'à son visage qu'elle trouve ça réellement amusant. Pour le quidditch, je crois que ma mère en connaît et s'en soucie plus qu'elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait attention au quidditch même si c'était une des matières à l'école et ça veux vraiment dire quelque chose. Je peux vous le dire. Le seul sujet qu'elle a refusé d'étudier c'est la divination, et je peux pas vraiment la blâmer. Notre professeur n'est qu'une vieille chauve-sourie. Mais pour revenir au quidditch. Elle n'aime pas ça, ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi a t-elle voulu aller au bal avec Krum. Lais et stupide crapaud si vous me le demandai. Mais c'était bien, ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses cheveux. C'était tout droit et différent. Elle a été pétrifié pendant notre seconde années et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été dans la foret après ses araignées géantes. J'ai adoré quand elle a giflé Draco Malfoy -vous ne le connaissait pas mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'est qu'un crétins prétentieux. J'ai sauvé sa vie une fois...je l'ai sauvé d'un troll. C'était en première année. et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami. Nous sommes tous les deux préfets, même si elle n'a pas voulu tout de suite croire que j'avais réussit. » Ron s'arrêta. « Er...C'est assez? »

Madame Dashwood cligna des yeux, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. « oui...oui mon cher; Je penses que c'était....plus que suffisant. » Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et frappa intelligemment la table. Comme si elle grandissait du bois, une petite bouteille poussa entre eux. Ron regarda le sombre liquide à l'intérieur.

« C'est ça? » demanda t-il septique. « c'est supposé être noir? » Il avait déjà vu du parfum et aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à ça.

« Ron voyez vous... » Elle soupira, puis reposa sa tête au creux de sa main, le regardant avec sympathie.

« Le parfum est basé sur ce que vous m'avez raconter, et ...Comment puis-je dire ça? Chéri, vous m'avez donné un chaudron là où d'autre ne donne qu'une cuillère à café. »

Ron la regarda interdit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ce n'était pas une surprise. « Un chaudron de quoi? »

« Pensées » répondit t-elle d'un signe vague de la main. « émotions. »

Malgré lui Ron se mit à sourire et se pencha sur la table pour attraper la bouteille. « Alors... » dit-il doucement, la tournant dans ses mains, « ce que vous voulez dire...c'est que la plupart des gens font un parfum avec - avec la capacité émotionnel d'une cuillère à café- et moi j'ai un chaudron? »

« J'en ai bien peur, mon cher. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, et si tu veux recommencer, c'est compréhensible. »

Ron baissa les yeux vers la délicate bouteille entre ses mains et lu l'étiquette « - pour Miss Hermione Granger- spécialement préparé par Mr Ron Weasley et Votre amis « senteurs et sensibilité » - Aucun elfes de maison n'a testé ou était utilisé pour produire ce produit. »

« Ron? » dit Mme Dashwood gentiment. « On essaye à nouveau? »

Il releva la tête, rencontra ses yeux et sourit. « Non, je veux lui donner le chaudron. »

« êtes vous sur? Il aura une odeur...un peu...originale. »

« Je veux qu'il soit original ! » s'exclama t-il ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il s'enthousiasmait sur un parfum. « à quoi sert le blanc sur l'étiquette, là tout en haut? »

« C'est là où on écrit le nom du parfum. » expliqua t-elle.

Ron sourit à nouveau. « Je veux qu'on l'appelle « sale ». C'est ça S.A.L.E. »

Madame Darshwood relava un sourcil interrogateur. « Sal...S.A.L.E? êtes vous sure? »

« Absolument. » dit Ron essayant de ne pas rire quand les quatre lettre apparurent en une écriture élégante sur l'étiquette de la bouteille. « Combien je vous dois? » Demanda t-il fouillant sa poche.

Madame Dashwood regarda une dernière fois la bouteille puis soupira, « quarante-cinq galions. »

« Quarante...quarante cinq galions, » Il frissonna. « Pour ça? » Il ne lui resterait pratiquement rien!

« Il y a beaucoup d'ingrédients. Madame Dashwood expliqua calmement. « En fait je ne serai pas surprise que tu ai utilisé chaque ingrédient du magasin. Mais on peux te faire une nouvelle bouteille, non? »

Ron contempla la bouteille en silence, son esprit ne comprenant rien d'autre de l'étiquette que « pour miss Hermione Granger » Il sentit le poids merveilleux des galions dans sa poches puis regarda à nouveau Madame Dashwood. « d'accord. » marmonna t-il.

Elle lui sourit et prit la bouteille de ses mains. Avec un doux coup de sa baguette, elle plaça la bouteille dans une petit boîte blanche comme il l'avait vu faire avec le sorcier avant lui. Ron garda cinq galions et lui donna le reste, il se leva de son siège rapidement, ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Joyeux noël, Ron » dit Madame Dashwood se levant à son tour et séparant les rideaux.

« Merci. » répondit-il, et sans se retourner il se dirigea vers la porte.

Ron sentit son visage s'enflammer, il n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était d'humiliation ou de la lente suffocation à force de parfum trop fort ou à cause du fait qu'il n'avait presque plus d'argent. Un voix le narguait dans sa tête, lui suggérant que c'était surtout parce qu'il avait acheter quelque chose de si personnel- quelque chose de si cher- pour Hermione. Mais il décida rapidement que seul les parfums et son humiliation était la cause de son inconfort. Au moins maintenant il était à l'air libre et il se sentit encore plus soulagé de trouver Lupin l'attendant au coin de la rue.

« Tu t'en ai sortit vivant, je vois. » dit Lupin d'une gentille voix.

« De justesse. Marmonna Ron, rangeant la boîte blanche dans sa cape. « On peux s'en aller maintenant? »

Lupin rit. « Certainement. Nous devrions rencontrer Ginny en remontant la rue. Il s'arrêta puis demanda avec précaution. « Qu'as tu acheté? »

« Parfum » bougonna Ron. Il savait que sa réponse était stupide puisque Lupin l'avait parfaitement vu sortir d'un magasin de parfum.

« Que vas tu acheter au magasin de quidditch? » demanda Lupin et Ron ressentit un profond sentiment de gratitudes envers lui. Mais tout aussi rapidement il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus rien à dépenser.

« Je ne veux plus vraiment y aller. »

Il entendit la voix de Ginny juste devant eux, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Lupin s'était arrêté de marcher et le regardait avec une drôle d'expression comme si il essayait de lire quelque chose sur son visage. Il se détourna ne voulant rien dévoiler. Peu importait qu'il ai tout dépensé, peu importait qu'il n'avait jamais dépenser autant d'argent dans un même endroit, peu importait qu'il doive acheter des bonbons pour tout les autres... Les garçons comme Harry ou Sirius pouvait dilapider des centaines de galions quand ils le voulaient, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire si lui n'avait pas cette chance? Mais si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que d'être pauvre, c'était Lupin. Lupin ne se moquerait pas de lui ou il ne le regarderait pas avec désapprobation.

« Bien sur, ton balais doit être comme neuf. » dit Lupin. Ron releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées, près à tout dire à Lupin mais il avait perdu sa chance.

Ginny les rejoignit et s'arrêta devant eux ajustant les paquets dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que tu as acheté Ron? Demanda t-elle curieuse. « Si tu n'as encore rien trouvé, j'ai vu un parfait... »

« Ron a été à « senteurs et sensibilité ». »

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, Ron rougit encore une fois et regarda au loin, espérant désespéramment que le sol puisse l'engloutir. « C'est un endroit vraiment cher, Ron. Ce n'est là où on mélange nos propres- »

« As tu trouvé des cadeaux pour tout le monde? » Lupin demanda à Ginny. Il commença à marcher à nouveau, les entraînant vers la rue principale du chemin de traverse. Son attention détourné, elle commença à parler avec lupin des boutiques et des cadeaux, Ron écoutait à peine. Il était content de suivre tranquillement, jetant pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois un coup d'œil à l'allées des sorcières.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Ugh! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose noire? »

Hermione tenait la bouteille à deux mains et l'approcha près de sa poitrine. « C'est du parfum. » Répondit-elle ne regardant pas Ginny. Elle sourit malgré elle. « Ron m'a donné de la sale pour noël. » Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur contre Ron et son adorable stupidité et son incapable inhabilité à acheter un parfum. Elle riait parce que c'était Ron, et il était brillant et incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans la taquiner.

Hermione prit la petite carte Blanche qui reposait sur ses genoux, elle était tomber de la boîte.

_« Il sens mauvais parce qu'il m'a donné un chaudron à la place d'une cuillère à café. Gardez le- Mme Dashwood. » _

Serrant contre elle la bouteille et la carte, elle ne cessait de sourire.

« Hermione? » dit Ginny. » S'il te plait ne me dit pas que c'est le parfum que Ron a mixé pour toi? »

« C'est ça. » Elle regarda enfin Ginny toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. « C'est merveilleux. »

Ginny retroussa son nez. « Il a l'air affreux. »

« L'air affreux. Tu devrais le sentir. » ria Hermione avec affection.

« Ron est désespérant. Soupira Ginny. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est dépensé tout... » Elle s'arrêta et porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour retenir ses derniers mots.

« Tout son argent... »

« Oh, s'il te plait, ne lui dit pas. Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches. »

« Je ne lui dirai pas. » Lui assura Hermione. Elle glissa la bouteille et la carte dans leur boîte et la ferma, ne se souciant plus d'aucun autres cadeau. Une seule idée était très claire dans sa tête: Gardez le.

Voilà je trouve que cette fic à l'avantage de n'utiliser que des événements des bouquins de façon très intelligente., après tout il y a toutes les phrases cultes et les disputes de notre couple préféré. pour ce qui se pose la question le prochain chapitre de changement est sur le point d'être achevé et il sera publier au plus tard le week end prochain alors encore juste un peu de patience. Bonne semaine a vous tous et a très bientôt.

Billy et Menssa.


End file.
